1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cationic dyes, their use for dyeing and printing paper, and paper dyed or printed with these dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has not adequately resolved the problem of recycling printed paper for repeated use. This is primarily due to the lack of dyes having the capability of being easily removed after the life term of the printed material concludes. Thus, there still remains a need for dyes having a high affinity for paper material, and which give a virtually colorless waste water from the dyeing process, have good lightfastness and bleeding fastness, and permit the complete decolorization of a paper which was printed or dyed therewith.